The present invention relates to a toy rocket and a rocket motor therefor and more particularly to a staged toy rocket and rocket motor fueled by a self-pressurizing liquid.
Toy rockets propelled by a variety of fuels are well-known in the art. Many such toy rockets are capable of staging operations for example to release parachutes for descent braking. Most such toy rockets of the prior art, however, are relatively complex and expensive. In addition, many such rockets utilize fuels with which special precautions must be taken to ensure the safety of a person operating the rocket.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a stage rocket assembly which can be operated by the release mechanism of the rocket motor of the present invention. A related object is to provide a rocket assembly including a first and second stage which separates upon exhaustion of the propellant supply to deploy a descent braking means. It is another related object of the present invention to provide a rocket assembly to be utilized with the rocket motor of the present invention which alters the center of gravity of the rocket assembly upon exhaustion of the fuel supply to prevent an aerodynamic descent of the rocket assembly.